


Sidle

by AirgiodSLV



Series: Sins [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-21
Updated: 2004-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: Elijah knows what Dom’s looking for in the sex shop – the latest attempt at a group excursion – probably even before Dom himself knows. It’s a feeling more than an actual object, one that Dom is trying to find by looking and touching, imagining how each new novelty would feel on his skin.





	Sidle

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](https://furorscribendi.livejournal.com/profile)[furorscribendi](https://furorscribendi.livejournal.com/) ‘Lust’ challenge. Follows [Avaritia](http://www.livejournal.com/users/airgiodslv/71538.html), [Give-and-take](http://www.livejournal.com/users/airgiodslv/75664.html), and [Snap/Struggle/Shift](http://www.livejournal.com/users/airgiodslv/83135.html). Thanks to Brenna for the questions and the beta.
> 
> Content/Warnings: s/D.

Elijah knows what Dom’s looking for in the sex shop – the latest attempt at a group excursion – probably even before Dom himself knows. It’s a feeling more than an actual object, one that Dom is trying to find by looking and touching, imagining how each new novelty would feel on his skin.

Elijah could tell him. He’s tried most of them at one point or another; not a few on Orlando, who tries not to look particularly nervous or aroused each time Elijah picks something up for in-depth contemplation.

But Elijah doesn’t say anything, he lets Dom search, and he knows when Dom has found what he’s looking for by the sudden soft-hissed intake of breath, the lingering touch, the way Dom holds it reverently in both hands while his eyes go cloudy and far-off.

Elijah hasn’t seen that particular expression on his face before. He will again soon, though; Orlando’s time for playing cock-of-the-walk is almost up. Dom shows every sign of being ripe for plucking. Ready to fall.

The others have finally noticed that Dom’s attention is caught, and wander over to offer their opinions of his choice, laughing good-naturedly. Orlando accuses him of being kinky, throwing a nervous sidelong glance at Elijah as he speaks, careful to smile. Billy calls him a daft leather-obsessed environmentalist git. Sean blinks and tries to look everywhere and nowhere at once, the blush on his cheeks deepening slightly.

And Elijah…Elijah waits until they’ve drifted off, while Dom still frowns and his fingers rub along the smooth leather, and then he takes the tooled leather from Dom’s hands and settles it around his throat. Dom inhales, startled, but he doesn’t resist. Elijah smiles.

Their eyes meet in the mirror above the display, watching each other as Elijah draws the collar tight against Dom’s skin, threading the leather through the metal buckle, and then tighter still. Dom tries to swallow and chokes slightly when he can’t, but doesn’t protest.

Elijah purrs.

Dom’s eyes are wide and translucent, need pouring from him in waves, and Elijah knows what he craves, even if no one else has recognized it.

_Ownership._

Elijah loosens the collar, smiling, and Dom takes a shaky breath, not moving until Elijah pats his shoulder approvingly and steps away.

The collar is on the counter with the standard lube and condoms when Elijah checks out, along with a set of leather-and-chain slave bracelets rigged for bondage. Elijah sees the jealousy and question in Dom’s eyes without him having to ask: _Are those for Orlando?_

 _No,_ Elijah thinks with a secretive smile. _Those are for you._


End file.
